Curse of Aphrodite
by Aedyn Star
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS Theron, a Greek sailor is cursed by Aphrodite after a disastrous encounter with the Goddess of Love. 9th grade english.


Theron stood at the stern, the wind blowing fiercely at his face.

"Man the oars!" he cried at his men through the storm.

Cadmus came up from his left, his red hair whipped around his head.

"It's no use Theron! Poseidon has set the sea against us." he shouted. Despite the fact that Cadmus was right next to him, Theron could barely make out his words. Through the thick mist and rain, Theron could just make out a dark shape that could be land. Just has he was thinking this, Farris the watchman gave a mighty shout.

"Land!"

The oars quickly went back out, and the men began rowing. The dark mass grew closer and closer. As they reached the shore, the rain and winds had begun to abate.

The waves pushed the ship onto the shore. Men began to get out of the ship, but Theron held up a hand.

"Wait! We do not know who or what resides on this island." the sky was beginning to darken as the goddess Nox raised from the light. Carried by the lovely Celena the moon was rising. "Wait until Dawn rises, before we venture onland.

Grumbling, but knowing Theron was right, the sailors curled up and fell asleep. Theron stayed awake, thinking of his lovely wife Agueda, home in Crete. He was on a trade mission, on his way from Athens, on his way home. Secretly, he wished to not even venture onland, afraid of what

might be found. He remembered the stories of Odysseus who was detained at sea for 10 years.

Pray to the Gods on Mount Olympus he would never take that long to get home.

Slowly sleep took him.

When he woke the next morning, Helios had already brought his blazing chariot to the height of the sky. Cursing silently to himself, Theron stretched. His men where lazing around the boat.

"You're awake!" Ivan shouted. The rest of the men stood up quickly. Theron smiled to himself at their obedience.

"Lysander! Piaras! Scout this island. Tivadar! Bring out the provisions. No wine, men. We need to keep our wits about us." when Theron finished issuing his orders, the men milled around him, setting off with their tasks.

Theron stood and watched the men. Tivadar began lugging up the baskets of food for the rest of the men. Lysander and Piaras quickly hurried into the brush.

While Theron was watching, his trained eye caught a movement along the rocks.

"Men, duck down!" he ordered. Crouching down, he watched a cloaked figure make its way towards the beach, where the ship was lying. Theron jumped out.

"Who are you!" he cried.

"Just a simple traveler, who saw your ship and decided to ask for help, I am very hungry and have great thirst, Perhaps you can help." the figure looked up and Theron could see it was an old woman. He turned to his men.

"You heard her, prepare some food. It would do us no good if we turned someone away, less they be a goddess in disguise." His men obeyed his orders quickly. Theron offered the plate of food and goblet of wine to the woman. She ate and drank her fill, before handing him back the plate. Then she threw back cloak, to reveal a shimmering woman in a white gown.

Theron's men turned and shielded their eyes from her bright beauty. Theron stood, entranced. She laughed, the sound of silver bells tinkling.

"Oh, Theron," she giggled. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Aphrodite!" Theron gasped. She smiled and nodded.

"Indeed Theron. I have decided you are worthy of my love, and, "she paused, and winked

mischievously. "My bed."

She advanced at him, and began pulling down her robe.

"But, my men." Theron stammered.

"Oh, is that the problem?" Aphrodite asked. She snapped her fingers, and the men disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Theron exclaimed.

"I sent them to the other side of the island, with plenty of wine and woman." she laughed. "So we are alone."

She began nibbling on his ear, and pulling his shirt off at the same time.

'I can't do this!" Theron pushed her away. Aphrodite backed away, her face an expression of anger.

"You dare refuse the love of me, Aphrodite!" she screamed, her face livid.

"Well, you see my wife, Agueda" stammered Theron.

Aphrodite slowly changed into a perfect image of Agueda, with the raven black hair and warm brown eyes. She began caressing him again, and again he pulled away. Aphrodite reverted back to her normal form, of beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and blue eyes like that of the sky.

"Fine, have it your way. But when you return home, those who loved you will betray you. All of them!" she screamed. Then she was gone. Theron's men returned all drunk with wine up to their ears.

"In the boat. Now!" snapped Theron. Quickly the men got into the boat, and began pulling out into the sea. Theron watched as the island slowly faded from view.

* * *

I got crap for this last time, but Theron is very strong willed and really loves his wife. If is had been Hera, his patron goddess he would have succumbed, but he knows better when with Aphrodite. I don't know. Maybe I'll change it, just tell me what you think and please no flames! And I mean it! Does best to look really frightening then gives up oh whatever, just please be nice. 


End file.
